1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for melting scrap or similar materials in at least one melting furnace. More particularly, this invention relates to the melting of scrap or similar materials in a furnace equipped with electric arc heating, wherein the scrap is directly pre-heated in a vessel which is emptied into the melting furnace.
2. Description of the Background
A large number of scrap pre-heating methods are known. In these processes, it is generally desired to utilize the energy as completely as possible. This energy is found in the form of discernible and latent heat contained in the exhaust gases from the melting furnace. Thus, the largest possible portion of the hot exhaust gases is conducted through a pre-heating vessel.
In many cases the pre-heating vessel is simultaneously the scrap charging container which is disposed in a preheating station in order to heat the scrap. After completion of the pre-heating process this vessel is moved from there by means of a crane and it is then positioned above the open melting vessel where it is emptied.
In the prior art processes, considerable heat losses result from the transportation of the pre-heating vessel. In an improvement over the basic method, higher pre-heating temperatures can be attained if such a vessel is equipped with a refractory lining or is water cooled. However, protecting such vessels against damage particularly during transportation poses considerable difficulties.